


Peter Parker's Crazy Life (one-shot request fic)

by marvelous_times



Series: Exploring Peter Parker [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot Collection, Stalker, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_times/pseuds/marvelous_times
Summary: One-shot request fic!Finished one-shots:1. The Amazing Grocery-Man and his Amazing Friends (Peter and May go shopping and keep on running into the Avengers)2. Peter has a stalker but hides it from Tony, not wanting to bother his idol right when he starts seeming to actually care about Peter.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Exploring Peter Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187564
Comments: 76
Kudos: 77





	1. Introduction

Hello everybody! Welcome to my one-shot request fic! On this chapter I'll keep a list of the finished fics and requests that I have that I'll be working on. But before we get started I wanted to just clarify some things for future requests. For those of you who want to know my writing style, I recommend reading my fics _[5 Times Peter Went to Extremes to Keep His Identity Hidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743941/chapters/59821291)_ and _[5 Times Peter Made an Avenger Laugh Until They Cried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015658/chapters/71215452)_. 

**Request Guidelines:**

1\. Each of the fics have to be at least somewhat Peter-centric. No, they don't have to be from Peter's point of view (in fact, they can be from whatever point of view you want- Tony, Pepper, May, Ned, MJ, Happy, any of the Avengers, Mr. Harrington, a villain, that random receptionist at Stark Tower-yeah, literally anyone.) I just want to make sure that the fics are, in general, about Peter. Because that's what I'm best about writing about and he's who I enjoy writing about the most. 

2\. NO SEXUAL CONTENT. Ok, I'm fine with writing mentions of sexual events if it's jokingly, or if it's something serious like rape or abuse, but I'm not going to go into any detail. Sorry, it's just not my thing.

3\. I'd like to try and minimize romantic relationships (minor relationships are okay, I just don't want them to be the main part of the fic) BUT I am willing to write some Peter/MJ because, well, I'm a sucker for that relationship. 

4\. BE AS SPECIFIC AS YOU WANT! The more details, the better I can write what you want. And if you have requests such as no swearing or something, just include that in the request :)

5\. You can request in the comments or on my Tumblr (marveloustimes20). 

Thank you so much everybody! And here is my list of requests. The one at the top will be the fic that I'm currently writing and below those will be the other requests.

**Requests:**

1\. Peter has a stalker but chooses to hide it from Tony. Whump and angst ensues (Aditi Kashikar)

2\. Peter is Clint and Laura's biological child and Cooper's twin. But the two don't always get along and have to work to reconcile with each other after a big fight (Droth)

3\. Something's off, and Team Spidey (Peter, Ned, and MJ) know it. But none of the Avengers will listen to them because they're just kids (popqxeenari)

4\. Peter is presumed dead by Tony and the Avengers after being injected with an extremely potent neurotoxin (bobaxtea)

5\. While Peter is on his 2-week European school field trip during the summer, the Avengers go on a world tour to recuperate from Endgame (non-canon Endgame) and help out recovering areas. Peter and his class end up running into them while on various destinations (Radiance3Sun)

6\. The Avengers plan a birthday party for Peter. While trying to keep his party details secret, each Avenger is trying to figure out what gift they want to give Peter (Radiance3Sun)

7\. Karen tells Spider-Man that a man (Steve) is beating people up with a wok, Peter is confused, Tony realizes that his father Howard hid their family's work in Cap's shield (Sharon)

8\. Peter is Tony's 14 year old biological child. He goes on a trip to Stark Tower with his classmates. Flash starts bullying Peter, so the Avengers' kids come out and defend Peter (Bramble)

9\. Peter and his AcaDec team get kidnapped, and our teenaged hero has to single-handedly save them. Without exposing his identity. (Statix)

10\. Peter's spider-sense is very, _very_ powerful, and ends up saving Tony from both death by boredom (and lawsuit) and, well, literal death. (frozenchaos9)

**Finished Fics:**

1\. The Amazing Grocery-Man and his Amazing Friends (Peter and May go shopping and somehow they keep running into all the Avengers (princessaziza)

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

*I'm making this request fic into a series... so after the second request is finished I'll make each one-shot a new fic instead of a new chapter*


	2. The Amazing Grocery-Man and his Amazing Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Aunt May go shopping and, for some odd reason, keep on running in to the Avengers.   
> Requested by princessaziza   
> Thanks for reading :)

“Peter, honey, I know it’s early, but we have to leave in half an hour!”

Peter groaned and turned over in his bed. It was 7:30 on a Saturday morning, and he’d promised May that he’d go with her during her plethora of errands that she needed to do. He’d felt bad at the idea of May spending the whole day by herself, but he was  _ definitely _ regretting his promise. 

Ugh, being a good nephew was such a pain.

Still, Peter forced himself to open his eyes and get out of bed. “I’m up, May,” he groaned. “Just let me get ready. I’ll be out in a second.”

The drowsy teenager then proceeded to throw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and force himself to brush his teeth and wash his face. He emerged from his room about fifteen minutes later and was greeted with the glorious sight of May holding an enormous plate of her signature wheatcakes (the singular food she could make without burning or poisoning or destroying in some other way). 

“Mmmm, food, thank you,” Peter said as he grabbed the plate and snagged the syrup from the counter.

“Good morning to you, too,” his aunt kindly replied as she passed Peter a jug of milk and a cup. “Ready for a busy day?”

“Oh, yeah, yep! I am!” Peter replied as he forced himself to sound excited. “I just… love shopping! It’s, like, my favorite thing ever!”

May snorted. “Good try. I know, it sounds boring, but I promise we’ll have a fun time! And…” she hesitated, “We haven’t had as much time with just the two of us because of your, uh, special extracurriculars.” Seeing her nephew open his mouth to apologize, May cut in quickly. “And don’t you dare apologize because you’re doing important work, I know. I don’t blame you at all, Peter.” 

Peter felt a pang of guilt. He  _ had  _ been neglecting his aunt because he’d been so busy between school, Academic Decathlon, Spider-Manning, and working with Tony in his lab. “O-okay,” he stammered, then smiled. “I know we’ll have fun. You’re my favorite Aunt!” Peter ended jokingly, then added seriously, “but really, May, I’m excited. I love spending time with you.”

His aunt smiled and then looked down at her watch. “Oh! Eat up! We’re leaving in four minutes!”

After shoving his food down as quickly as he could, Peter leapt to his feet and followed May out the door. “Okay, so first we’re heading to the mall because you, young man, need some new clothes. And ordering online never works because you look deceptively scrawny.”

“Hey!” Peter protested playfully. “No I don’t!”

“Yeah, honey, you do. Then we have to head to PetCo because my friend Lizzie- you remember her, the one with all the demon cats?- broke her leg but she needs more cat food and, well, she’s a tad paranoid about ordering online. Something about the government using packages to smuggle cameras into her apartment?”

“Sounds like a wise friend you have,” Peter joked.

“Yeah, she’s a quirky one. Then we have to head to Target but only to get a new sofa cover that I saw there on sale. And finally, we’ll head to Costco and grab groceries for the next couple weeks.”

“Whew, sounds like we’ll be busy!” Peter said, trying (and failing) to hide the horror in his voice.

“Oh, it’s not nearly as bad as the last time I had a shopping Saturday,” May said casually. “And this time we’ll have you to carry all of our bags!”

Peter grinned and flexed his muscles. “You can call me… the Amazing Grocery-Man!”

May snorted in amusement. “That’s a new one.”

Laughing, the two of them made their way towards their first destination: the mall.

May dragged Peter first to American Eagle to browse the sale section and buy a few pairs of jeans. “Come onnn, May, these ones are fine,” Peter insisted after he had to try on his fifth pair of jeans.

“Mmm, no, they’re really not your color,” his aunt disagreed. Peter mock-groaned and snagged a new pair. After he walked out of the dressing room, his aunt eyed him critically and nodded. “I like that pair. They make your ass look good.”

Peter stood there for a moment, spluttering as the employee a few feet away from them gave his backside a look and nodded in agreement. “M- _ May! _ ” Peter hissed. “You can’t s-”

“Oh, but she’s right, Peter,” a voice said from behind them. Peter whirled around and found himself face-to-face with an amused Clint Barton. “Seriously, kid, what workouts are you doing for those glutes? Mind sending me a link?”

“Mr. Hawkeye Clint Barton sir!” Peter squeaked, horrified. He’d only met Clint a couple of times and this was  _ not _ the impression that he wanted to make. “Uh. I, uh, I mean, uhhhh…” he trailed off, confused. What was one supposed to say in a situation like this?

“He’s totally right, kid,” the employee next to them said casually, as if this was a normal occurrence. “That ass is far superior to his old butt.”

“Hey!” Clint said, offended right as Peter yelped “that’s enough!”

May was just watching the whole turn of events, laughing her head off as Peter managed to, somehow, turn even redder than he was before. 

“What are you even doing here, Mr. Barton?” Peter hissed at the archer in an attempt to change the subject.

“Oh, call me Clint, kid. And, well, Tony banned me from ordering things online for the next month because he was mad that I ordered eight hundred Iron Man Squishmallows with his credit card,” Clint said casually. As Peter raised an eyebrow questioningly, the older man raised his hands in defense. “Hey! They were really cute! Anyways, I had to pick up some clothes for, uh,” he lowered his voice “Cooper, but I didn’t want to bring him because… you know. Keeping them hidden and all.”

Peter nodded. Tony had told him about Hawkeye’s secret family. “That makes sense,” he said, just as quietly. The teenager then spotted his aunt and raised his voice. “Oh! Uh, Mr- Clint, this is my Aunt May. May, Clint.” 

“Nice to meet you,” May said kindly. She turned to her nephew. “Well, Peter, we need to get going! We still have plenty of places to hit.”

“Right, right,” Peter said. “Well, uh, bye Clint! And, uh, bye?” he said to the random employee who was still watching their conversation. She waved and blew a bubble with her gum. 

“Well, that was an adventure,” May said cheerfully once they’d exited the mall. 

Peter groaned. “That’s one way to put it,” he replied darkly. “I’m never going to hear the end of this one from Clint.”

His aunt patted his head in mock-sympathy. “Don’t worry,” she said. “We’re going to PetCo! We always see so many cute dogs there!”

The teenager brightened. “That’s true!”

The pair entered the store and made their way toward the cat food. As May scrolled through her phone to try and find the exact brand, Peter amused himself by looking for dogs. After a few moments, he gasped loudly. “May!”

“What?” his aunt said frantically, her head snapping up. “What happened?”

“Oops, uh, nothing bad,” Peter replied apologetically. “Just- look! They have puppies here today for customers to play with!”

May laughed. “Okay, we’ll head there after you grab me that twenty-pound bag of premium cat food,” she answered. 

“Oka- holy sh-, uh, cheese that’s expensive!” Peter yelped. 

“Yeah, Liz spoils her cats,” May responded. “She’s paying me back, though, so it’s fine.” 

Shaking his head, Peter grabbed the bag off of the shelf and the pair walked toward the puppies. They were  _ so cute _ … five little puppies bouncing around and yelping excitedly as they spotted new friends to play with. Only one other man was in the exhibit, so Peter and May got a lot of attention from the adorable balls of fluff.

“Oh, hello, you’re so cute!” Peter squealed as a little husky yipped at the teenager, jumping around for attention. “All of you are so cute!” He played with them for a few minutes, scratching behind their ears and rubbing their bellies as the playful pups vied for his attention. Peter had to jump to avoid stepping on a particularly eager golden retriever puppy and accidentally stumbled into the man in the corner of the exhibit.

“Oh sir I’m so sorry- Bucky?”

The super-soldier whipped around to stare at the kid. “Peter?” he replied, shocked. 

“What are you doing here, Bucky?” Peter asked. The two were on a strictly first-name basis after they had worked together to prank Sam. 

“I… I’m seeing the puppies,” the older man responded gruffly, as if he was embarrassed. 

Peter brightened. “No way! Me too!” he replied happily. “So you love puppies too? Maybe between the two of us we can convince Mr. Stark to get a team puppy!”

“What’s going on?” a voice said from behind them. Peter turned and saw, to his utter astonishment, that Natasha and Sam had just walked up to them.

“What are you guys doing here?” Peter asked, once again.

Natasha shrugged. “We all came here to see the puppies,” she replied simply. “But Sam had to pee and he has a phobia of getting lost inside of PetCo so we walked there together.”

“I do- that’s wrong,” Sam cut in quickly. “She made that up.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” the teenager replied. “Well, uh, let me introduce you to my Aunt May!” The adults started to chat but Peter was distracted by the labradoodle puppy that started attacking his shoelaces. “Awwww…”

“Would you believe that we ran into Clint earlier?” May was telling Natasha. Natasha then proceeded to tell May several stories about Clint that had the two of them laughing hysterically. 

About half an hour later, May called Peter over. “Sorry kid, but it’s time to go,” she said apologetically. 

“Can we get one May pleeaaaaase?” Peter begged. “They’re so cute! I love them all! What about this adorable German Shepherd puppy? He’d be a fantastic guard dog!” The puppy whined hopefully as Peter held him up. “See? He wants to come home! I named him Faraday!”

“Peter, you know we can’t have dogs at the apartment,” May said softly. “Sorry, honey,” she added as Peter looked remarkably sad.

“That’s okay, May,” the teenager said sadly. “Bye, Faraday. Don’t forget what I taught you about electromagnetism!”

As May and Peter walked away, Bucky turned toward Natasha. “We’re getting Faraday,” the assassin said.

“Agreed,” Natasha replied.

“Wh- Stark said no pets!” Sam called as the two walked away to talk to the breeder. “Nobody ever listens to me anymore,” the man grumbled. Well, if anybody was going to convince Stark to let them have a puppy, it’d definitely be two terrifying assassins and that teenager. 

Luckily, Peter and May’s visit to Target went quickly and without any incidents or Avengers. They finally made their way to Costco and were snagging a sample when a voice made Peter turn around.

“Peter?” Wanda asked incredulously.

“Wanda?” Peter replied, confused. “Vision? What are you guys doing her- Mr. Stark!?!”

“Oh, hey, kid! Hey, May.” Tony said. 

“What on earth are  _ you _ , Tony Stark,  _ billionaire _ , doing at Costco?” Peter asked, dumbfounded. 

Tony shrugged. “Both Wanda and Vision didn’t know what Costco was and, well, since it’s one of the 7 Wonders of the Modern World, I figured I’d show them around.”

“It truly is as fantastic as everyone has described it,” Vision announced. 

“And I love the samples,” Wanda added. 

May laughed. “I can’t believe we’re running into you guys too!” At Tony’s questioning look, she continued. “We’ve met quite a few Avengers during our shopping today.”

They continued to chat as they wandered through Costco, May protesting as Tony piled more and more food into her cart. “Oh, I’ll cover it, don’t worry,” the billionaire said. 

“You don’t have to-” May began, but Tony cut her off.

“Trust me, I can afford it,” he said, grinning. “Plus, I know that Peter and his insane metabolism eat quite a bit of food. You’ll need it.”

May finally relented and they managed to finish their trip peacefully. As the group was separating, Tony invited them over for dinner. “Head over as soon as you guys finish putting that mountain of food away,” he said jokingly. “We’d love to have you.”

May nodded in agreement, and Peter grinned. “Thanks, Mr. Stark!”

……………………………………………………………………….

An hour later, the Parkers found themselves lounging in the Avengers common room. 

“Hey, where are Bucky, Natasha, and Sam?” Peter asked curiously. 

Tony frowned. “I’m not sure, actuall- oh, wait, there they are,” he said as the trio walked into the common room holding a… carrier? “Wait a minute... nope, nu-uh, you three get that thing out of here.”

Peter turned to face the three adults, confused. 

Wait.

“Faraday!” Peter cried happily. “Ohmygod!”

Tony groaned. “You know this puppy?” he questioned. “You’ve  _ named _ him?” Because nobody besides Peter would name a puppy Faraday.

The teenager rushed toward the dog. “Faraday is my best friend!” he said happily. “I can’t believe you adopted him for me, Mr. Stark! Thank you so much!”

Tony glared at Bucky, Natasha, and Sam. “Wasn’t my idea,” Sam muttered. The billionaire sighed. There was no way he’d be able to get rid of the dog now because it made the kid so damn happy. 

“Uh, you’re welcome, kid,” Tony answered. 

May let out a chuckle. “No dogs in my apartment, Tony,” she warned the billionaire. “I’m sure you can set up a room for Mr. Faraday here in the Tower.”

“Ugh, yes, I will,” Tony said as he tried to ignore the overwhelming cuteness of the puppy. “Only if the rascal stays out of my way. And you three,” he said, pointing to Natasha, Bucky, and Sam, “better be taking care of him during the day.”

“They will! He’ll be a spy-assasin-spider dog!” Peter said, grinning. The teenager threw his arms around the older man. “Thanks again, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled, taking all the credit. “Of course, kid,” he said kindly. 

“Anything for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment about the story or if you have one-shot requests :)


	3. The Stalker (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful prompt from Aditi Kashikar:  
> (Here's a brief summary of it because, well, I don't want to spoil all the little details)
> 
> Peter has a stalker but chooses to hide it from Tony.

Something was… off. 

Peter didn’t know what it was, but there was a constant tingling in the back of his neck, like his spider-sense was trying to warn him of something that never ended. What was even weirder was that the feeling was the worst when he was Peter Parker, not when he was out as Spider-Man. 

It probably wasn’t a big deal, though, so Peter just ignored the feeling.

(Although his spider-sense had never been wrong… maybe he’d broken it somehow. It’d been a bit crazy ever since Homecoming and Toomes and all that messed up shit, so maybe it just needed a bit of time to reset. He was probably just being paranoid. Right?)

So Peter shoved his worries to the back of his mind and had a perfectly peaceful winter break, where nothing out of the ordinary happened besides Mr. Stark inviting Peter and May over for dinner on Christmas (which was very fun, although Peter kept on reminding himself that it didn’t mean anything. Sure, he looked up to Mr. Stark and admired him and almost saw him as a father-figure, but to Mr. Stark he was just another teenager from Queens). 

It was the middle of January when Peter received the first note. They’d just returned to school from winter break, and Midtown Tech was the same as ever. Everything was normal; MJ was still walking around with her nose in a book, Flash was just as much of a dick as before, and Ned and Peter were still the nerds of the school (which was really saying something, considering the Midtown was composed of students who genuinely enjoyed learning about things like electromagnetism and cell mutations and computer science). 

“Hey, Ned,” Peter greeted his friend as he opened his locker. “Did you ever get to finish… huh.”

“What?” Ned said, craning his neck to see what Peter was looking at. 

“N-nothing,” Peter replied quickly, shoving the odd piece of paper into his pocket. “Just a weird note.”

“What does it say?” Ned asked curiously. 

“Nothing,” Peter repeated firmly. He crumpled up the piece of paper in his pocket, trying to ignore the words that were repeating themselves in his head. 

_ I see you, Peter _ .

It was nothing, the teenager mentally assured himself. Really, could’ve just been somebody pulling a prank on him. That note was honestly the most cliche stalker note he’d ever heard of. No, there was nothing wrong, he was just on edge because of his spider-sense malfunctioning. 

(It wasn’t even the words themselves that bothered him, though. It was the way his spider-sense flared when he read them, the way that his whole body went on alert.)

“If you say so,” Ned said, shrugging. Peter’s best friend couldn’t tell that anything was wrong, so he started rambling about the new limited edition Star Wars Lego set he’d purchased. “It’s the Razor Crest, Peter, from the Mandalorian, and it’s  _ so cool _ …”

Peter forced the note out of his mind and chatted excitedly with Ned about the set, making plans to work on it after patrol today. 

As soon as school let out, Peter scrambled toward his normal changing area but paused as his neck tingled once again. Deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry, the teenager ran a bit more, ducking in and out of different alleyways until the feeling of being watched faded. 

Patrol was actually remarkably uneventful; Peter only stopped a couple muggings and saved a few cats. By the time he finished patrol and spent a couple hours with Ned it had gotten dark, so Peter waved goodbye to his friend (refusing a ride; he was Spider-Man, he could take care of himself) and hurried home. 

He didn’t see the figure trailing him and didn’t hear the snapping of the shutter of the camera that the figure held.

“Hey, honey, how was school?” May asked as Peter walked through the front door of their apartment.

“It was good,” Peter mumbled as he set his backpack down on the floor.

May eyed him for a moment, taking in his appearance. “Are you sure?”

Peter looked up, a forced smile plastered on his face. “Yeah, everything was good. I mean, it was as boring as usual, but I had fun hanging out with Ned.”

“That’s good, sweetie,” May said as she gave him a side-hug. “If anything’s wrong, you know you can come to me, right?”

“Yes, May, I know,” Peter replied kindly, before hastily changing the subject. “What’s for dinner? I’m starving!”

“Well, I burned the chicken,” May said as she pulled her hair out of its messy bun, “so I’m thinking takeout. Thai?”

Peter grinned. “You know I larb Thai,” he said jokingly, and the two of them exited the building, May carefully locking the door behind them. 

They joked and laughed as they made their way to their favorite restaurant, Peter only pausing for a brief moment as that odd feeling of being watched swept over him once again. The teenager whipped around and scanned the streets but didn’t see anyone acting suspiciously. 

“Peter, honey, is everything okay?” May asked again.

Peter squinted as he scanned the streets again. “Yeah, I just- never mind. We’re all good,” he replied, pivoting and walking into the restaurant. 

May frowned. Something was going on with that boy. He’d been oddly jumpy during their whole walk to the restaurant, constantly looking over his shoulder. Whatever was going on, May resolved to try and get it out of Peter. 

Meanwhile, at the Avenger’s Compound, Tony was blasting AC/DC as he worked in his lab.

“Tony?”

No response; the billionaire was too engrossed in his work and the music was too loud.

Rhodey tried again. “Hey, Tony?”

Once again, Tony showed no indication of hearing his friend. Rhodey sighed and tapped a code on a screen next to him. “Tony!”

The music quieted and the distracted billionaire leapt to his feet. “Jesus, Rhodey, you don’t have to yell at me like that,” Tony grumbled.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention-” Rhodey began, but was interrupted.

“And who said you could mess with the music? Seriously, what does it take for a man to get some alone time these days?”

“You’ve been down here for the past ten hours, Tony,” Rhodey replied pointedly.

“I have? Good God, Pepper’s going to kill me,” Tony said. “FRIDAY, be a dear and save all this, please.”

“ **Of course, Boss,”** his AI replied.  **“Also, Happy told me to let you know that Peter didn’t send in a report of his patrol today, although he did go out and sustained no injuries.”**

Tony frowned. “That’s odd,” he remarked, confused. “The kid always has something to tell Happy about. Are you sure he’s okay? Any abnormalities detected during his patrol today?”

**“His heart rate was higher than usual for the majority of the patrol, but no other abnormalities were detected,”** FRIDAY replied.

The billionaire thought for a moment. “Well, I’ll call the kid just to check in,” he decided.

Rhodey snorted. “You’re such a dad,” he said. 

“Platypus, I’ve given a teenager a multi-million dollar suit to play superhero in. I think it’s perfectly reasonable for me to check to make sure he’s okay,” Tony shot back.

“You have the eighteen thousand protocols you added after Homecoming to make sure he’s safe,” Rhodey replied. “You’re just worrying for no reason… like a dad.”

“Uh, no, I’m not,” Tony said, ignoring the wave of protectiveness that washed over him at the thought of what happened to Peter during Homecoming. “End of conversation. Now go, shoo, I’ll meet you upstairs for- what time is it? Eight?” As Rhodey nodded in confirmation, Tony continued, “I’ll meet you for dinner in a few.”

When Rhodey  _ finally _ left the lab, Tony grabbed his phone and called Peter. After a moment, the teenager picked up.

_ “Mr. Stark?” _ Peter asked, confused.  _ “Uh, hi?” _

“Hey, underoos,” Tony said, suddenly unsure of what to say. “Um. Happy mentioned you didn’t leave a report today after patrol. Everything good?”

_ “Yeah, I’m fine, Mr. Stark,” _ Peter replied, then paused for a beat.  _ “And, uh, I didn’t know I needed to leave a report every day. But I can totally start doing that, sorry! _ ”

“Happy secretly loves them,” Tony said. “He needs his little dose of Peter every day.” The billionaire conveniently forgot to mention that he loved listening to Peter’s voicemails, too. 

_ “Oh, okay,” _ Peter said, sounding a little lost.  _ “Well… is that everything you need?” _

“Yeah, just wanted to make sure that patrol was good today,” Tony answered. “Everything… calm and safe today? Anything exciting?”

_ “Uhm, not really, I just stopped a couple muggings and saved some cats,” _ Peter replied truthfully.

“Well… good,” the billionaire said awkwardly. “Good talk. Go do your homework, then, or look at porn or whatever teenagers do these days.”

_ “No porn, Mr. Stark!” _ Peter squawked, mortified.

Tony snorted. “Sure, kid, sure,” he teased. He was about to hang up but, before he could stop himself, blurted, “how do you feel about coming to the lab tomorrow? I mean, if you’re busy, you don’t have to,” the billionaire said, hastily backtracking as he remembered that the Compound was far from Queens. Great, now he’d gone and made everything awkward. Just because Tony liked (cared for? Enjoyed being with? Was weirdly protective of) Peter didn’t mean the teenager felt the same way. 

_ “To your lab?” _ Peter repeated, his voice full of shock and awe.  _ “W- um yes of course I’d love to oh my are you sure?” _ the teenager breathed out.

Tony smiled, his shoulders feeling like a weight had been lifted off of them. “Of course I’m sure, kid,” he replied easily. “Happy will pick you up tomorrow after school. Tell Aunt Hottie that you’ll be home by, let’s say, eleven. Or is that too late? Do you have a bedtime or something?”

Peter scoffed and Tony could swear he heard the kid rolling his eyes.  _ “I’m not five, Mr. Stark,” _ he retorted.  _ “Eleven is fine.” _

“Okay, sounds good, see you then,” the billionaire responded before hanging up and walking upstairs.

Peter woke up the next day feeling a mixture of nervous and excited to hang out with Tony. This feeling vanished instantly as his spider-sense hit him full force.

The teenager groaned and put his head under his blanket. Days like these, when his sixth sense was basically anxiety on steroids, were some of the worst. It was impossible for him to focus and everything was too bright, too loud, too strong… 

Still, Peter forced himself out of bed and dragged himself to school, flinching every time a car honked or an alarm went off. 

He made it to his locker and did his handshake with Ned before casually opening the door to his locker. Peter was greeted with a second note and a Polaroid photo of him walking on the street, which made his spider-sense flare so abruptly that his vision swam and he dropped his backpack. 

“Peter?  _ Peter? _ ”

Peter blinked and realized that he was clutching the locker door so hard it dented, then took a deep breath as Ned’s concerned face materialized in front of him.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m fine,” Peter rasped as he bent down and picked up his back. 

“No, you’re not. What was that?” his best friend hissed.

“Nothing, Ned,” Peter lied as he reached into his locker and slid the paper and picture underneath the textbooks he was pulling out. 

“Is it a, you know,  _ thwip-thwip _ problem?” Ned asked not-very-subtly. 

Peter paused. “Um, yeah, just, whew senses are going crazy today,” he responded (which wasn’t technically a lie?). “But it’s nothing I can’t handle,” Peter continued, managing to hide his flinch as the bell rang. “Come on, let’s go to class.” 

After Peter dropped off his bags in his class, he raced to the restroom and pulled the picture and note out of his pocket. 

_ Peter Benjamin Parker _ , the note read, then listed his address. The teenager felt sick as he inspected the Polaroid picture that was of him walking home from Ned’s house. 

“What the hell?” the teenager muttered. Was someone stalking him? 

“It’s probably just a prank, probably just a prank,” Peter whispered to himself before forcing himself back to the classroom. He slumped into his seat the moment the bell rang while forcing himself to ignore the creepy notes and picture. 

But that wasn’t the only note he got that day; later, when he opened his locker again, there was a picture of him sitting at his desk and a note that read  _ Good to see you’re hard at work, Peter _ . Peter shuddered as he stashed the note in his pocket along with the others.

By the time it was his lunch hours, Peter was exhausted from the state of constant alertness and anxiety he’d been in. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice Flash coming out of a classroom doorway and accidentally ran into him.

“What’s your problem, Penis?” Flash growled, shoving Peter to the side hard enough that he hit the wall painfully. Peter just stuttered a quiet apology in response and hurried toward the lunch room. 

MJ and Ned knew that something was off but he worked hard to hide it. His resolve nearly crumbled, though, when he pulled the third note of the day out of his locker. 

_ Peter you should be better than this _ , the note read, a hasty scrawl that lacked proper punctuation. The attached image was of Flash shoving Peter into the wall after their collision.

Peter froze. His spider-sense had been going crazy all day but it should’ve alerted him when someone was close enough to take a Polaroid photo of him. 

“What’s that?”

Peter whirled around to see Ned eyeing the note and photo suspiciously. “It’s n-” Peter tried to say, but Ned grabbed it before he could stuff it into his pocket. 

His friend’s eyes widened. “Peter, what is this?” he breathed. “Is someone stalking you?”

Peter shuffled uncomfortably. “I… don’t know,” he admitted.

“Have you told Mr. Stark about this? I  _ really _ think you should tell him,” Ned said.

“He’s not my dad, Ned, I don’t have to bother him about a little prank,” Peter snapped. He felt bad when his friend flinched, so he said, “Sorry, I’m just… He’s actually talking to me and I don’t want to annoy him like I did before Homecoming-”

“I dunno, Peter, this kinda seems like a big deal,” Ned replied.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell him if it gets worse,” Peter promised.

And he would. Probably. 

When he walked out of school, Peter was surprised to see Happy waiting there. “Oh, hi, Happy, what are you doing here?” the exhausted teenager asked, flinching as a car honked near them.

Happy raised an eyebrow. “You’re working in the lab with Tony? Remember?”

Peter started. “Oh, yeah,” was all he said before climbing into the back of the car.

About twenty minutes into the drive, Peter had yet to say a word. Happy finally spoke up.

“You alright, kid?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine,” Peter muttered as he closed his eyes and laid his head against the window. A moment later, the teenager jerked so violently that he broke the seatbelt. 

“What’s wrong?” Happy yelled as they slowed to a stop. 

“I can… s-someone’s watching,” Peter stammered as he clawed the car door to try and get out. 

“Someone’s watching?” Happy asked calmly as he grabbed his gun. 

“Unlock the door, please,” Peter begged as he frantically scanned the area. They were still in New York City and there were people everywhere. 

“Peter, that’s not-”

“Please, Mr. Happy,” Peter said pleadingly. “I just… need some fresh air.”

Happy properly parked the car and finally unlocked the doors. “Fine,” he muttered. “Let’s go get some fresh air.”

Peter burst out of the car as soon as the doors were unlocked and leaned against the cool metal, heart hammering as his spider-sense screamed at him. After a few moments and working very hard to not puke, the teenager met the concerned eyes of his driver.

“Sorry,” Peter rasped. “We can- we can head to the Compound now.”

“Okay, okay, let’s go,” Happy said as he shot Tony a quick text. 

Peter stumbled into the car and took a few deep breaths. He had no idea why his spider-sense went wild like it did, but it had flared up worse than ever before and basically gave him a very intense, spider-anxiety-induced panic attack. Now his senses were just hyper-focused, which is probably why he noticed the subtle added weight in his pocket.

“What the… Peter muttered, before fishing out yet another note and two photos. The teenager shuddered. His stalker had managed to get  _ right next to him _ without Peter noticing and slip something into his pocket.

Peter shivered as he inspected the photographs. The first was from the night before, him chatting with May at the restaurant. And the second had been taken just moments before he exited the car and showed Peter desperately clawing at the handle, his eyes wide and anxious.

Peter unfolded the note.

_ Oh Peter, you naive, wonderful little boy. I think it’s time we meet. We can discuss your brilliance and your failures, your successes and your mistakes. I can teach you perfection. Peter, you’re the one. You’re the one who is better. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow.  _

_ Don’t even try and escape. _

_ I’ve looked forward to this, Petey. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is only part one of two or possible three (so much for being a one-shot haha, but it's a great prompt so I'm glad to give it all this work and dedication).  
> Please leave a kudos and comments! Thoughts on the fic and more one-shot requests are welcomed :)


	4. The Stalker (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short little chapter! I'll have either one or two more in this story, but I thought I'd add this in to help move along a little.  
> In case you haven't noticed, the one-shot request fic is now part of a series. From now on, I'll make each request its own fic so that way I can give it a summary and stuff like that. I'll keep what I have for now, though, instead of reposting it, because it's just a pain to try and do that. So (if you want) subscribe to or follow the series and that'll give you updates on when I post new one-shot requests :)

_ Peter unfolded the note. _

_ ‘Oh Peter, you naive, wonderful little boy. I think it’s time we meet. We can discuss your brilliance and your failures, your successes and your mistakes. I can teach you perfection. Peter, you’re the one. You’re the one who is better. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow.  _

_ Don’t even try and escape. _

_ I’ve looked forward to this, Petey.’ _

* * *

The teenager froze as he stared blankly at the note in his hand. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there in shock, ignoring the pounding of his spider-sense in his head, when Happy spoke up.

“Are okay back there?” the older man asked gruffly, hesitantly. 

Peter jumped a little and shoved the paper and photograph into his pocket. “Y-yeah, I-I’m fine,” he stuttered, taking a deep, calming breath. It was kind of creepy, but it wasn’t too big of a deal, right? Nothing Spider-Man couldn’t handle by himself. “I’m fine,” the teenager repeated, more firmly this time.

Happy eyed him for a moment, unsure. Just minutes again the boy had looked like a completely different person; his eyes were wide and terrified, his face pale, with beads of sweat trickling down his forehead as he frantically clawed at the door handle. Now he was frozen in the backseat, his head bowed and eyes closed. 

Minutes later, they pulled up at the Compound. Tony had actually come down to meet then, faint concern etched onto his face. 

“He’s doing a bit better now,” Happy muttered as he brushed past the billionaire, Tony raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

Peter opened the door slowly. “H-hi Mr. Stark!” the teenager said, a forced smile on his mouth. “Th-thank you for h-having me over,” he stuttered quietly. 

Tony narrowed his eyes, taking in Peter’s pale face and his nervous, darting looks as he scanned the area frantically. “Everything good, kid?” the older man asked.

As Peter nodded silently, his eyes downcast, Tony had a non-verbal conversation with Happy. Tony mouthed, ‘ _ What happened? _ ’ and Happy shrugged and nodded toward the Compound, signalling for Tony to take the teenager inside. The billionaire sighed.

“Well, I’m a busy man, kid, and I don’t have time to just stand outside all day, so-”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Peter blurted. “Should, I, uh, g-go inside?” 

“Brilliant idea,” Tony said as he clapped Peter on the back. To his surprise, the teenager flinched so hard that he jumped a solid four feet away from Tony. The three of them froze for a moment, before Peter cleared his throat.

“Sorry!” he squeaked, horrified. “I’m, I’ll, uh, um, I’m gonnaheadinsidenow,” he muttered before scampering toward the entrance. 

“Go to my lab!” Tony yelled at the retreating figure. As soon as Peter was inside the building, the older man turned towards Happy.

“What the hell happened?” Tony asked in a low voice.

Happy rubbed his forehead tiredly. “Honestly, I have no idea,” the man said gruffly. “One moment he was sitting in the back and the next he was having a panic attack of sorts. I let him out of the car and a minute later he was fine and insisted that we continue here.”

“Panic attack?” Tony repeated, worried. “Was there anything that could’ve triggered it?”

Happy shook his head. “Nothing I can think of,” the other man replied. “Nothing, um,  _ Homecoming-related _ , if you know what I mean.”

Tony sighed. “I’ll try and talk to him,” the billionaire promised. He did  _ not _ want Peter to turn into a mini-Tony, having to worry about panic attacks and anxiety and all of the shit that comes with being a superhero. 

Happy eyed Tony skeptically. “Be nice to the kid,” he said shortly. 

“Aw, Hap, do you actually care about him?” Tony teased. “Good job trying to keep up that gruff bodyguard persona-”

“-not his bodyguard-” Happy muttered.

“-but I  _ knew _ you liked the kid!” Tony continued, then softened. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell him,” the billionaire said, rolling his eyes. “And  _ of course _ I’ll be nice to him. The kid’s like a puppy; it’s impossible to  _ not _ be nice to him.” With that, Tony followed Peter into the building.

The teenager was scribbling something furiously as Tony walked in and let out a little surprised yelp when the billionaire opened the door. “Sorry!” Peter yelped. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, kid,” he said calmly. “Whatcha working on?”

“Oh, just some Calc homework,” Peter responded dismissively. He seemed much calmer than he had been before. “Calc BC. It’s, uh, basically just busy work,” he added. “The class is really easy.”

“I remember my Calc BC days,” Tony said offhandedly. “I missed one point on my final because I was distracted by the insanely hot cheerleader next to me. You should’ve seen her-”

Peter covered his ears. “I don’t want to hear it, Mr. Stark!” the teenager squeaked. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I was  _ going _ to say you should’ve seen her  _ eyes _ , kid. They were the brightest blue I’d ever seen. Good god, get your head out of the gutter,” the older man teased. 

Peter cleared his throat. “Whoops,” he managed sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Tony chuckled and pulled out diagrams he’d been working on. “So, what should we work on?” he asked awkwardly. He’d never had the teenager in his lab before, but Tony had noticed how Peter’s eyes lit up whenever he mentioned having him over. “Spider-Man suit? Web-shooters? Bertha?”

Peter’s eyes strayed to the Iron Man suit for a moment, then snapped back to Tony. “Sorry- Bertha?” he asked, confused.

“I bought a 1932 Bugatti Type 55 a couple days ago,” Tony said casually. “She was pretty cheap, actually, only a few million, but in terrible shape. I was thinking of just keeping the framework and ripping out the rest of her junk to give her a nice update.”

“ _ Only a few million _ ?” Peter muttered incredulously, then blushed. “Sorry. Uh, why Bertha?”

Tony shrugged. “I have no clue,” he replied. “That’s just what her name was when I bought her.”

“Why would somebody name a car like that Bertha? That’s such a grandma name,” Peter mused aloud.

Tony snorted. “Says that person who named their AI Karen,” he teased, happy when Peter finally grinned.

“Hey! Karen’s a cool name!” the teenager argued.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Tony said. “Well? Should we make Bertha our little project?”

Peter brightened. “OmgyeahMr.Stark that would be great!” he said excitedly, before deflating a bit. “I’ve only taken a few engineering classes, though…”

“That’s okay, I’ll teach you as we go,” Tony said dismissively, noticing how Peter lit up at the comment. 

“Okay, then, Bertha it is!” Peter said, looking like himself again. 

The two of them walked down to the garage where Bertha was, making themselves comfortable in the workspace that had been set up. The duo worked perfectly together, Peter laughing at Tony’s sarcastic jokes and the older man fighting a smile as he watched Peter play with DUM-E. 

Tony never got around to asking Peter about his panic attack, and Peter never mentioned it. 

The teenager even managed to forget about his stalker as they worked. He knew he was safe with Mr. Stark.

* * *

The next day, Peter excitedly related the previous night’s events to Ned.

“That’s insane!” Ned yelled. When Peter hushed him quickly, he continued (only marginally quieter), “you’re remodeling a multi-million dollar car with  _ Tony Stark _ ! And he’s, like,  _ mentoring _ you! What even is your life, Peter?”

“I know!” Peter replied.

Ned turned serious. “Did you tell him about your stalker?” the teenager asked Peter.

Peter frowned. “No, I didn’t, and it’s not a big deal, Ned,” he answered quickly. “It’s just a prank. Besides, I don’t want to bother Mr. Stark with something as unimportant as that…”  _ especially since he’s finally starting to like me _ , Peter added mentally.

“If you say so,” Ned said uncertainly, changing the subject at the look on his best friend’s face. “So, when are you going over next?”

“Mr. Stark said we can work on it together on Wednesday,” Peter replied as he opened his locker, relieved to see a lack of unwanted notes within it. “And every Friday night and maybe Sunday, too.”

Ned shook his head in disbelief. “Insane,” he murmured. “My best friend is being mentored by Tony Stark.”

“He’s not mentoring me, Ned,” Peter said exasperatedly. “He’s just showing me a few things.”

“Suuuuure, Peter,” Ned replied, and the two of them walked to their first period together.

* * *

Meanwhile, two men were having a quiet conversation far beneath the Oscorp building. 

“Have you looked into our most recent candidate?” a towering figure asked, radiating authority.

The other bowed his head. “Yes, sir,” he responded quietly. “Peter Parker seems like a good match for round two of your experimentation. He’s healthy, fit, brave, and very intelligent.”

“Intelligent? Brave?” the first man asked.

“Yes,” the other replied, his voice low and gravelly. “There’s something… special about him. He responds to the notes and images but hasn’t appeared to have told anyone. And it appears that he is being mentored by Tony Stark-”

“ _ Tony Stark _ ?” the first man said loudly. “That son of a bitch- no. We’re done. Peter Parker is not a valid candidate. We cannot have Stark finding out about what we’re doing. Stop stalking Parker and move on to our next candidate.”

“But sir, he’s perfect,” the bowing man argued. “There’s something special about-”

“What have I told you about getting…  _ attached _ to your candidates,” Norman Osborn spat. “We’re following them only to determine who is the best for our experiments. Peter Parker was only an option because of his health and limited relationships. We thought nobody would care if we went missing, but if he’s connected to somebody like Tony Stark, I want  _ nothing _ to do with him. End the operation now, Manson.”

The other figure, Gregor Manson, Osborn’s favorite stalker and kidnapper, bowed his head respectfully. “Of course, sir,” he lied. “I’ll stop immediately.”

Oh, he had no intention of stopping.

He knew Peter Parker. He knew he was special. He knew Parker could be better than the rest of them. There was something beautiful, unique, and brilliant about the teenager. 

Stalking innocent boys always excited Manson, but stalking Peter gave him a thrill like none other.

So he wasn’t going to stop. No, he was going to play with Peter a bit longer before meeting him, taking him, and  _ teaching _ him how to be perfect. 

He would teach Peter how to be better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos! And I love reading your comments and thoughts and requests! :))))


End file.
